leraniafandomcom-20200215-history
Nym Maha
'''Nym Maha '''is a Changeling Druid, and one of the survivors of the collapse of The Forgotten Wood. As a PC, she is played by Bromocresol Green. Description Appearance Common When wandering and adventuring with the group, Nym appears as a short, red-headed human human with oddly pointed ears. She has green eyes along with many light freckles and very fluffy hair. Her attire is comprised of a green and gold tunic along with a green and brown cloak, cape, and shorts. She wears a thick cloth-netting mix on her lower legs and feet, but no shoes. All of her other forms retain this bright clothing combination, but with different races given her changeling heritage. Actual When with friendly people, Nym remains in a form quite similar to the human one, but her skin and hair and pure white with black eyes. Her outfit changes as well, oddly enough, due to the composition of the material. It goes from a bright green, gold, and brown to a dull green, mint, and grey tone. Other than these changes, she remains quite the same. Personality Nym is a kind and bubbly character known for being quite soft spoken. Like a second mother to most of the group, she is constantly looking out for the others and trying to lead them down a good path in life. She can be quite quiet, but she is firm on her decisions and quite stubborn when it comes to her values, but is otherwise quite easygoing when it comes to plans and destinations. Biography Background Text Through the Campaign Text Relationships Dorius Maha Dorius is Nym's husband and a former friend. He, too, survived the collapse of The Forgotten Wood, but they were separated. Only in Ajod did they meet and rekindle their friendship which later spawned into a new relationship. She had a son with him named Lux. Lux Maha Lux is Nym's son and she loves him dearly. She had to leave him for a long period due to a myriad of events, but during the war she left with Dorius and got to spend a lot more time with her young son. She loves him dearly. Truth Vehrhiidez All that is known about Nym and Truth is that he is a long departed and good friend of hers. She still misses him dearly. Character Information Notable Items Reilig: A gift from Shukri for her birthday. A dark wood quarterstaff with red, orange, and yellow ribbons going down it and silvered tips. Abilities Changeling Abilities * Change Appearance * Changeling Instincts (Insight, Persuasion) * Unsettling Visage * Divergent Persona (Sanctity, Weaver) Druid Abilities * Druidic * Wild Shape (Twice/day, 3 hours max) Circle of the Moon Abilities * Combat Wild Shape * Circle Forms (CR 2) * Primal Strike Special Powers * Currently Quotes * "What's the matter with my pretty, pretty claws?" -Nym to the others while disguised as a kobold. Trivia * Despite being a druid and having a myriad of forms to change into, she is commonly a bear of some sort, giving her the nickname of "Mother Bear" by the others. Category:PCs